Super Pretty Cure Cosmos: ¡Aventuras en el Circo de la Imaginación!
by Cure Sun
Summary: La imaginación de todo el mundo se está apagando poco a poco así que las Pretty Cure tendrán que averiguar que ocurre. Con ayuda de Marla y Shai, ellas viajarán hasta el misterioso Circo de la Imaginación, la fuente donde nace toda la creatividad. Allí tendrán la ayuda de Harlequin, el antiguo amigo invisible de Sylvia, con el que viajarán por las zonas más oscuras del circo.
1. Capítulo 1

Sylvia se levantó quedándose un rato sentada en la cama y un tanto confusa. Parpadeó varias veces intentando recordar sobre qué había soñado. Tras un rato decidió que no sería importante y se dirigió hacia su mesa. Su calendario estaba vacío y listo para disfrutar de las vacaciones. Sylvia sonrió decidiendo que hoy merecía un desayuno distinto. Si recordaba bien tenía un poco de masa para tortitas que podía usar. Entró en la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno para ella sola. Su madre todavía estaba de viaje y Martha tenía las vacaciones libres para ir a ver a su familia. Le llevó un rato notar una presencia en su salón observándola. Tan pronto como lo notó, se giró con la espátula en mano preparada para golpear a quien hubiese entrado sin permiso en su casa.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Para! ¡Soy yo! –gritó Jack.

\- ¡Por eso te estoy pegando! –gruñó Sylvia pateándole–. ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa, pervertido?

\- ¡No soy un pervertido! –Sylvia dejó por un momento de pegarle para que se pudiese explicar–. Había pensado que ya que estabas sola en casa podía aprovechar para llevarte a desayunar y darte una sorpresa.

La chica lo miró durante un momento pensando si debía creerlo o no. Jack usó la ocasión para poner la mejor cara de perrito que pudo. Tras un rato, Sylvia levantó la espátula pensando que no quería arruinar su buen humor. Además tenía que admitir que el hecho de que Jack hubiese ido a verla el primer día de vacaciones la hacía un poco feliz. Solo un poquito. Una vez que las tortitas estuvieron hechas, las puso en un gran plato haciendo una torre. Jack se relamió los labios, hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba la cocina de Sylvia.

\- Están deliciosos, preciosa –sonrió Jack.

\- De pequeña solíamos hacerlos mi padre y yo –comentó–. Y no me llames preciosa.

\- He pensado que después podríamos ir a ver una película. O quizás pueda usar mis poderes para un viaje rápido a la playa –guiñó un ojo.

\- No deberías usar tus poderes así –mencionó Sylvia, aunque precisamente ella no era el mejor ejemplo–. ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el enfrentamiento con Gemini el otro día?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Que va! –Jack intentó disimular mirando hacia los lados, pero solo quedó más sospechoso–. Vale, puede que esté un poco preocupado porque tiendes a guardártelo todo y… sé que quizás no te valga para mucho, pero quiero ayudarte en lo que pueda.

Sylvia estaba a punto de comerse un trozo de tortita, pero este se quedó colgando en el aire hasta que se cayó en el plato. Se giró rápidamente murmurando un gracias para evitar que Jack no viese sus mejillas sonrojadas. Aunque si se permitió cogerle de la mano por la mesa. Algunas veces no entendía cómo Jack podía ser tan adorable. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando su móvil sonó con el nombre de Bibí brillando en la pantalla.

\- Hola, Bibí –contestó mientras Jack limpiaba los platos.

\- Me llamo Bibiana –se quejó la mujer–. Pero eso no importa, Clara nos ha llamado con una emergencia. Te esperamos en el parque, y trae el libro que te presté el otro día.

La chica asintió suspirando al colgar. Jack la observó ir hacia su habitación pensado si aquello era precisamente lo mejor. Entendía que si era una emergencia no podía evitarse, pero no hacía mucho que Sylvia había estado preocupada de que su lucha no terminase. Jack comprendía en cierto sentido a lo que se refería, pero le daba la sensación de que había algo mucho más importante detrás. Algo que Sylvia todavía no se había atrevido a decir en alto. Mientras tanto, Sylvia cogió el libro que Bibiana le había prestado de su mesa y se fijó en una pequeña libreta al lado. Era donde había escrito las historias de su amigo imaginario hacía tanto tiempo. Jack lo había encontrado cuando se quedó a cenar a su casa y había decidido dejarlo en la mesa para echarle un vistazo. Con una sonrisa, decidió echarlo también en la mochila llevada un poco por la nostalgia. Al fin y al cabo, de pequeña Harlequin siempre había estado a su lado.

Cuando los dos llegaron enseguida notaron el ambiente tenso que les rodeaba. Marla estaba sentada pensando con Shai no muy lejos. Jack corrió a revolverle el pelo a su hermano haciendo que este se quejara. El pequeño intercambio de los hermanos rompió un poco la tensión.

\- Os he llamado por algo importante –dijo Clara–. Me he dado cuenta desde esta mañana porque me desperté de forma muy brusca.

\- A mí también me ha pasado los mismo –comentó Elyon mientras Bibiana y Sylvia asentían.

\- Desde ese momento sabía que algo estaba pasando. Esta mañana había quedado con Isa para estudiar unos planos… pero no se nos ocurría nada.

\- ¿Eso es? Quizás solo tengas un bloqueo –sugirió Sylvia.

\- No es eso –Bibiana le pasó su teléfono con varias noticias–. Isa apenas reaccionaba, estaba como una completa zombi. No te has dado cuenta de que la calle está prácticamente desierta –Sylvia se encogió de hombros–. Está pasando en todo el mundo. Es como si la gente no tuviese ganas de seguir adelante, como si no pudiesen crear nada nuevo.

\- Es como si… la imaginación se hubiese parado dodi –dijo Doggy muy serio.

\- ¿Acaso es eso posible? –Jack no parecía muy convencido–. Además es imposible que a la gente se le acaba le imaginación.

\- Nosotros tenemos mayor resistencia mágica –Shai refunfuñó–. Por supuesto que algo así tardaría más en afectarnos.

Las chicas se tomaron un tiempo en pensar las cosas. Tal y como Bibiana y Clara decían, el parque parecía extrañamente callado para ser vacaciones. Si se fijaban con cuidado podían ver a un par de niños de pie en mitad del parque sin hacer nada, mirándose como si no supiesen que hacer. Todo el mundo se había quedado detenido sin hacer nada.

\- Quizás… podríamos ir a ver si algo está pasando en el circo dodi –sugirió Doggy. Las chicas lo miraron dudosas.

\- ¡Sí! –saltó Marla muy emocionada–. El Circo de la Imaginación es un sitio estupendo. Es el lugar donde surge todas las nuevas ideas y la imaginación fluye hasta el resto del universo. ¡Y es un sitio super divertido!

\- También es peligroso –le reprendió Shai–. Uno puede perderse entre todas las maravillas que ofrece el circo.

\- Pero si queremos saber qué ocurre tenemos que empezar por ahí dodi.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que no tenían ninguna pista mejor. Antes de partir, Shai les advirtió que debían de tener mucho cuidado en el circo pues en este tendrían la capacidad de volver todo lo que imaginasen realidad. Lo importante era mantener la concentración en su objetivo e ir cuanto antes a hablar con el responsable del circo para ver que estaba ocurriendo. Marla se puso en el centro del círculo lista para transportarlos hasta allí. Una luz salió de sus pies y los envolvió como una burbuja que salió disparada hacia el cielo. Shai aprovecho para abrir una enorme puerta con su bastón que los llevó hasta el Circo de la Imaginación.

Marla dejó que las paredes de la burbuja dejasen reflejar lo que había fuera. Las chicas admiraron el gran espectáculo que había en aquel mundo. Lo primero que llamaba la atención eran los brillantes colores que había por todos lados, formando un extraño arcoíris de tonalidades que adornaban las carpas. Por toda la superficie se podían ver varias pequeñas carpas y explanadas de entrenamiento con lagos y hasta montañas decoradas con guirnaldas de colores. Era como si un circo enorme de hubiese asentado en mitad de un paisaje paradisiaco. En mitad de todo se podía ver una especie de castillo hecho de una gran carpa roja con líneas blancas. Por el cielo se podían ver desde dragones hasta ángeles y hadas volando tranquilamente, mientras otros seres extraños caminaban entre las carpas. Elyon vio con emoción como una colonia de hadas saltaban y brincaban en una de las pistas. En el lago había sirenas jugando con las náyades. Ninguno sabía muy bien donde fijar la mirada pues todo estaba lleno de cosas emocionantes. La burbuja se posó grácilmente en el suelo donde estalló con purpurina y confeti. Marla se rio un poco aunque Shai le echó una severa mirada, pues sabía que había sido cosa suya.

\- Este sitio –sonrió Elyon–. ¡Es alucinante! –frente a ella aparecieron pequeñas haditas que se pusieron a juguetear con su pelo.

\- Pero… cómo es esto posible –en la mano de Clara apareció un potente microscopio con un estampado psicodélico.

\- Es el mundo de donde proviene la imaginación supongo –Bibiana cerró los ojos para probarlo y en sus manos apareció un antiguo libro con runas que flotaban.

\- ¡Me toca! –Jack cerró los ojos y al abrirlo se encontró con varias copias de Sylvia sonriéndole–. ¡Esto es el paraíso!

\- ¡De eso nada! –las copias desaparecieron en una voluta de humo al igual que las otras cosas.

\- Puedes imaginar todo lo que quieras –explico Shai–, pero no suele durar mucho. La mente humana no es capaz de concentrarse tanto en las cosas que imagina. Por ejemplo, esas copias probablemente no serían capaces de hablar porque no has imaginado las cuerdas vocales con detalle.

\- En el Circo de la Imaginación puede crear lo que quieras, pero si quieres que siga así tendrás que esforzarte mucho.

\- ¿Y qué hay de todo lo demás? –comentó Sylvia observando con obvia admiración un dragón flotando en el cielo.

\- Son Ideas dodi –dijo Doggy saltando encima de su cabeza–. Cuando los humanos comparten una misma imaginación o concepto, este consigue forma física estable en el circo dodi. Por eso cosas como hadas o sirenas existen aquí dodi.

\- Aunque yo no dirían que son exactamente personas –comentó Shai–. Al ser imaginaciones es muy extraño si consigues sacarles más de tres frases distintas seguidas.

\- Bueno, lo importante ahora será encontrar al responsable de este sitio.

\- Bibiana tiene razón –Clara señaló al castillo–. Probablemente la persona a cargo esté allí.

El grupo comenzó a pasear a través de las distintas carpas. Apenas habían pasado una cuando escucharon una música de espectáculo y enfrente de ella pasaron una banda de elefantes que mantenían el equilibrio en una pelota seguidos de los domadores. Detrás de ellos seguían los faquires soltando fuego que se elevaba formando figuras. Los malabaristas pasaron entonces lanzándose pelotas y haciendo equilibrios de un lado a otro sin parar ni un segundo. Colgando del cielo pasaron los columpios con trapecistas. Las chicas empezaron a aplaudir muy impresionadas cuando los distintos miembros de la troupe las sacaron a bailar en mitad del espectáculo. Siguiendo el espíritu de diversión que llevaba el desfile, las chicas comenzaron a seguirlos. Doggy y Shai parecían ser los únicos que resistieron el impulso de la distracción y lograron sacarlas del desfile. Sin embargo, Clara se quedó un rato observando el desfile un tanto extrañada.

\- Os hemos dicho que tengáis cuidado dodi –refunfuñó Doggy.

\- Lo siento –se disculpó Marla–. Es que es tan divertido.

\- No os parece… ¿extraño? –comentó Clara.

\- ¿El qué dodi?

\- La aparición de ese desfile, además…

\- Estamos a la misma distancia que antes –dijo Bibiana. A pesar de que habían andado un poco el castillo estaba en la misma distancia.

\- Aquí está pasando algo raro –Sylvia frunció el ceño.

Intentaron de nuevo avanzar hacia la carpa central, pero esta vez les interrumpió toda una orquesta de animales musicales que danzaban a su alrededor. Con la anterior experiencia, las chicas lograron librarse rápidamente. Pero entonces una carpa que antes no estaba ahí apareció cortándoles el camino. Intentaron rebasarla, pero terminaron en el mismo lugar de antes, con la carpa centra a la misma distancia. Sin rendirse, las chicas siguieron intentando llegar hasta la zona central. De repente, a Sylvia le pareció ver algo oscuro a la vuelta de una carpa, pero tropezó y cayó dejando que su mochila rodase.

\- Sylvia, ¡cuidado!

Tal y como había pensado, un horrendo monstruo con forma de oso peludo había aparecido detrás de una de las carpas y estaba a punto de atacarlas. Tenía los ojos rojos y unas grandes garras y colmillos. No iba a llegar a tiempo a transformarse y las otras también estaban demasiado lejos. Fue entonces que el libro que llevaba en la mochila brilló con un destello cegador. De repente, un niño apareció balanceándose en uno de los columpios y aterrizó en la cara del monstruo lanzándolo hacia atrás. Las chicas aprovecharon para transformarse rápidamente.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Cosmos! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

"¡Los cuatro pilares que controlan el equilibrio del Cosmos, Pretty Cure Cosmos!"

Sin esperar ni un momento, Moon se abalanzó contra el oso mientras Jack agarraba al niño y lo sacaba de la trayectoria. El monstruo levantó las garras para defenderse, pero Planet y Star aparieron por los costados mandándolo hacia el cielo con una patada. Sun ya esperaba a mitad de salto para lanzar al oso contra el suelo. Este chilló y se levantó con una mirada furiosa. Los habitantes del circo no parecían darse cuenta de que había un ser maligno porque al momento uno de los elefantes pasó a su lado como si nada. Una especie de aura roja se despegó del oso y saltó hacia el elefante, transformándolo entonces en un monstruo. Ante su sorpresa, las chicas vieron como los dos monstruos rugían y se disponían a atacarlas.

Sun les señaló que clase de división quería y Star se colocó con Moon mientras Planet se quedaba con ella. Star se cogió de la mano de Moon y ambas empezaron a correr juntas. El oso empezó a cargar contra ellas, y entonces Star giró y lanzó a Moon en el aire. Aprovechando el impulso, Star rodó hacia un lado para esquivar al monstruo. Este por poco consiguió atraparla con una garra, pero Star lo golpeó con una patada y saltó para darle un puñetazo en el hocico. Justo cuando este estaba retrocediendo, Moon cayó como un cohete noqueándolo.

Mientras tanto, Planet se adelantó hacia el elefante que intentó golpearla con la trompa. Planet comenzó a esquivarlo sin problemas mientras Sun lo rodeaba con cuidado. El monstruo se dio cuenta y se movió de forma brusca para atacarla. Sun consiguió apoyarse en la trompa para saltar hacia arriba y que no la atrapara, mientras Planet aprovechaba para agarrar una de las piernas y lanzar al monstruo al otro lado. Sin esperar ni un momento, Sun lo golpeó en el costado con una patada lateral haciendo que aterrizase al lado del oso. Las chicas estaban a punto de purificarlos cuando el aura roja saltó y volvieron al a normalidad. Esa aura flotó hasta lo alto de una de las carpas. Allí se encontraba una especie de domadora con top de cuero negro con un látigo en la cadera. Su pelo negro estaba peinado en dos finas coletas y llevaba un maquillaje en la cara con una pica negra en un ojo. En su espalda se podían ver unas pequeñas alas transparentes. Iba completamente descalza y sus ojos rosáceos las miraron con interés.

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano vendría alguien, pero no me esperaba a las Pretty Cure –sonrió–. Parece que tendré que esperar un poco a divertirme de verdad.

Antes de que pudieran detenerla se marchó sin más saltando por las carpas. Las chicas se miraron decidiendo que sin duda habían venido al lugar indicado. El comportamiento de esos animales no había sido algo normal y aquella extraña hada parecía tener algo que ver. Al destransformarse las chicas se giraron para acercarse a Jack. Las demás entonces notaron al niño que había aparecido antes. Tenía el pelo corto magenta y un traje de arlequín con su sombrero y zapatos de cascabeles. Sus ojos eran verdes amarillentos y tenía la cara pintada con un diamante rojo en la cara.

\- ¿Harl? –se sorprendió entonces Sylvia.

\- ¡Sylvia! –el chico saltó a abrazarla con cariño.

\- Pero… ¿qué?

\- Un momento –Jack agarró al chico y lo miró con atención–. Es verdad, tú eres Harlequin, el personaje de los libros de Sylvia.

\- ¡No soy un personaje! –se quejó–. ¡Harl es el mejor amigo de Sylvia y unos de los caballeros del Circo de la Imaginación!

\- No estoy entendiendo nada –se quejó Shai.

\- ¡Ay, perdón! –se rio con una encantadora risa–. Soy muy despistado –cogiendo la mano de Sylvia, el chico hizo una pose–. ¡Somos Harl y Sylvia, guerreros de la justicia!

Sylvia lo miró durante un rato hasta que comprendió que Harl quería que siguiese su juego. La chica se rascó la cabeza todavía un poco confundida de cómo era posible que su amigo invisible estuviese allí ahora mismo.

\- Lo siento, Harl –se disculpó–. Soy un poco mayor para eso.

\- Pero… ¿no eres una Pretty Cure ahora?

\- Sí, pero eso es distinto a los juegos de antes.

\- ¡No pasa nada! –saltó el niño contento de nuevo–. ¡Ahora soy un Caballero del Circo!

\- ¿Cómo?

\- El rey siempre elige a un par de seres para controlar el orden del circo y a las imaginaciones malas.

\- ¿Imaginaciones malas? –se extrañó Clara.

\- La gente a veces también imagina cosas muy malas –susurró Harl como si fuese un secreto muy difícil de creer–. Para eso estamos los Caballeros del Circo, nosotros usamos los emblemas –señaló al diamante de su ojo– para neutralizar las cosas malas.

\- Espera, esa marca… –Bibiana reconoció la pica que el hada tenía en el otro ojo–. Es la misma que la mujer que nos ha atacado.

Las chicas miraron a Harl con sospecha, pero el chico no se daba cuenta y sonrió pensando que era algún tipo de juego. Se puso a imitar una mirada muy intensa intentando no parpadear hasta que sus ojos empezaron a irritarse. Sylvia no pudo evitar una carcajada.

\- Harl, ¿tú conocías a esa hada?

\- Claro, es otra de los Caballeros del Circo –dijo como si nada–. Pero últimamente están todos muy raros, no sé por qué –arrugó la nariz–. Harl quería seguir a Elina para saber que pasaba, pero ¿sabes qué, Sylvia? De repente Elina se cambió a una ropa rarísima e hizo ¡pum! Y desapareció. Pero, pero, pero entonces nuestro libro me ha llamado y he visto que estabais jugando a los super héroes. ¡Así que ya sé porque todos estaban tan raros! ¡Querían darle una sorpresa a Harl para que pudiese jugar otra vez con Sylvia! ¿Te ha gustado Sylvia? ¿A qué sí?

\- Bueno, yo… –Sylvia no sabía muy bien como decirle la verdad cuando estaba tan emocionado.

\- Esa hada no estaba jugando –gruñó Shai–. Obviamente alguien la está controlando.

\- ¡Shai! –Marla le regañó–. No te preocupes Harl, nosotros te ayudaremos a recuperar a tu amiga.

\- Harl no entiende mucho, ¿cómo va a ser Elina no Elina? –se rascó la cabeza.

\- Verás –Elyon se agachó para poder hablar con él–. Alguien malo está usando a Elina para hacer cosas muy malas.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Tenemos que decírselo al rey entonces! –dijo Harl muy preocupado–. Seguro que él sabe cómo arreglarlo. Él ha estado hablando con los demás un montón. Quería hablar con Harl también, pero el libro me ha llamado antes.

Las chicas le sonrieron mientras Elyon le revolvía el pelo. Harl dio un pequeño brinco hacia atrás contento de alegrar a todos. Shai puso los ojos en blanco decidiendo en ese momento que no le gustaba aquel niño. Justo lo contrario que su hermano mayor que pensaba que Harl era demasiado adorable. Le hacía especial gracia que hubiese sido la imaginación de Sylvia la que hubiese creado el personaje. Mientras tanto, Bibiana y Clara se acercaron a Sylvia por detrás. Ella asintió también. Era demasiado sospechoso que los caballeros estuviesen haciendo tales anomalías sin que el rey lo supiera. Además, el castillo había sido su primer objetivo desde el principio. Lo más probable era que esas charlas con el rey tuviesen relación con las anomalías que estaban ocurriendo.

Harl cumplió su palabra y empezó a guiarlas por todo el circo. Para los demás parecía todo un laberinto imposible de carpas extrañas y seres aun más extraños. Sin embargo, Harl brincaba y saltaba de un lado para otro sin problema, saludando a todo ser que se encontraba. Clara había notado que a veces iban en direcciones contrarias pero seguían acercándose al castillo. Aquel lugar debía de tener sus propias normas espaciales, o mejor dicho, su propia ausencia de normas espaciales. Todos sabían que era muy difícil mantener la concentración, así que designaron un sistema para que hubiese siempre una persona fijándose en alguien del grupo para que no se desviara. Con todos vigilando a todos consiguieron avanzar bastante.

\- ¿Sylvia te acuerdas cuando peleamos contra aquel dragón dorado? ¡Era igualito a ese! –señaló a un dragón sobrevolando el lugar.

\- Sí, tuvimos que usar la Espada Arcoíris –sonrió hasta que Clara le pellizco.

\- Nada de despistes.

\- ¡Perdón! –empezó a disculparse Harl–. A Harl le cuesta no emocionarse, siempre me lo dicen.

\- No pasa nada Harl, te entendemos. ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas más historias?

\- ¡Elyon, no dodi! –le reprendió Doggy–. Así al final vamos a…

\- ¿Queréis que os cuente más? –Harl obviamente no había escuchado a Doggy–. ¡Tenemos un montón! ¿A que sí, Sylvia? Como por ejemplo el misterio de quien deshilachó al Señor Algodón, el peluche de conejo de Sylvia. O la aventura por los suelos de lava. O la búsqueda del monstruo marino de la bañera. O…

\- Me encantaría interrumpirle –murmuró Bibiana–. Pero el hecho de que fuese Sylvia quien creó todo eso lo hace difícil.

\- ¡Calla! –se sonrojó Sylvia.

En ese momento estaban entrando en una de las carpas más grandes. Harl aseguraba que apenas quedaba muy poco para conseguir llegar al castillo y hablar con el rey. Estaban justo a mitad del estadio, rodeado de nuevo de bailarines de circo que los rodeaban, cuando de repente el suelo empezó a temblar. De repente, la pista se abrió con una gran grieta mientras plataformas de tierra salían por todos lados. Harl consiguió atrapar a Sylvia al ser la que tenía más cerca, pero las demás cayeron al vacío antes de tener tiempo de transformarse. Cuando todo el temblor pasó, Sylvia se encontró sola con Harl.

\- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Nos han separado! –Sylvia dio un golpe al suelo.

\- No pasa nada –Harl cerró los ojos y su emblema empezó a brillar–. Creo que sé donde están. ¡Vamos!

Shai y Marla aparecieron envueltos en una burbuja de energía verde invocada por Jack. El chico cayó exhausto mientras su hermano pequeño le ayudaba a sentarse. Cuando el suelo había empezado a resquebrajarse había actuado lo más rápido posible para asegurarse de que Marla y Shai estaban a salvo. Desgraciadamente, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente como para proteger a las demás. Estaba seguro de que estaban bien, sabía que ninguna de ella era débil, pero quería encontrarlas cuanto antes. Shai estuvo de acuerdo con él. Tenían que encontrar a las chicas cuanto antes.

\- Hay algo extraño –dijo entonces Marla–. En este lugar, hay alguien que está interceptando con todo.

\- ¿El rey?

\- Probablemente, es alguien muy poderoso.

Los chicos asintieron decidiendo que la prioridad era encontrar primero a las chicas para que pudiesen solucionarlo todo. Mientras tanto, Elyon se despertó con Doggy en sus brazos en mitad de un bosque frondoso. Estaba lleno de flores preciosas y coloridas y pequeñas chispas de luz que le daban un aspecto mágico. Ella se quedó mirándolo un rato hasta que Doggy reaccionó.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a las demás dodi.

Los dos empezaron a caminar por el bosque, Elyon dejando poco a poco que la magia del lugar la guiase. Acabaran en una especie de hondonada lleno de pequeñas haditas de colores brillantes. Estas empezaron a reírse haciendo que sus risas sonasen como campanillas. Elyon alargó una mano para tocarlas y Doggy quiso detenerla, viendo como las Ideas estaban arrastrándola. Pero entonces unas ramas aparecieron atrapándolo y empujándolo al fondo del bosque. Elyon se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al no ver a Doggy, así que empezó a buscarlo por el bosque hasta que se topó con un hada un poco más bajita que ella. Tenía dos grandes coletas rubias sujetadas con unos lazos verdes y una corona de flores. Llevaba un top verde con flores rosas con una faldita de tul rosa.

\- Tú… yo te he visto antes –recordó Elyon.

\- ¡Claro que sí, Elyon! –el hada le cogió de la mano–. ¡Somos súper amigas! ¡Vamos a jugar!

Sin añadir nada más, el hada empezó a empujar a Elyon a un baile. La chica empezó a reír y a bailar con el hada completamente distraída. Cada vez que sus pies tocaban el suelo pequeños brillos con formas de estrellas danzaban a su alrededor. Mordiendo las ramas como podía, Doggy intentaba liberarse para advertir a Elyon de que todo era una trampa, pero la chica no parecía escucharle. Justo había conseguido liberarse cuando corrió hacia Elyon para encontrarse algo inesperado.

Jack estaba empezando a cansarse de dar tantas vueltas por las carpas. Sin la ayuda de Harl aquello era una completa locura. Llevaban ya una hora recorriendo el Circo de la Imaginación sin ningún éxito. Siempre se encontraban las mismas salidas y los mismos personajes que además no les ayudaban en nada ya que olvidaban la conversación en apenas unos minutos.

\- Tiene que haber una forma de cruzar todo esto sin perderse –pensó Shai.

\- Quizás deberíamos esperar en un punto a que las demás nos encuentren –propuso Marla–. Si Harl está con alguna de ellas las guiará hasta nosotros.

\- ¡Marla dodi! –saltó Doggy detrás de unos matorrales–. Es Elyon dodi. Está en peligro dodi.

\- ¡Doggy! –se sorprendió Jack–. ¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

\- Con el olfato dodi.

\- ¿Puedes encontrar a los demás?

\- Sí dodi. Elyon se ha marchado y no he podido seguirla dodi. Pero puedo oler a Clara muy cerca dodi.

Enseguida empezaron a seguir a Doggy hasta que llegaron a una especie de edificio de metal que no habían visto antes. Todo estaba decorado con brillantes colores de neón y varias pequeñas máquinas hacían adorables ruiditos sobrevolando por el lugar. Ninguno sabía muy bien qué era todo eso. De repente, un robot humanoide plateado apareció justo frente a ellos. Tenía el pelo azul brillante con un gran mechón cayendo sobre la frente y unas gafas de aviador. Vestía una ropa moderna de colores blancos y violetas.

\- ¡SALUDOS HUMANOS, SOY APOLO! –contestó con voz robótica–. BIENVENIDOS AL CENTRO DE CHUPI INVESTIGACIÓN DE CLARA TURNER.

\- ¿Chupi investigación? –aquello no sonaba a algo que Clara diría, o eso pensaba Jack.

\- ¿Dónde está Clara, dodi?

\- LA SEÑORITA CLARA ESTÁ OCUPADA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, PUEDEN DEJAR SU MENSAJE…

Ninguno de ellos esperó a que el robot terminase la frase ya que empezaron a correr hacia el interior del edificio. Las alarmas no tardaron en saltar, pero por suerte ya había llegado la sala de experimentos principales. Si es que se podía llamar experimentos a un montón de frascos de colores que explotaban con purpurina. Sin embargo, lo que más les sorprendió no fue eso sino que Clara estaba ahí mismo con unas gafas de cristal y una bata de laboratorio obviamente muy grandes para ella.

\- Es… ¡es una niña! –exclamó Jack al ver a una versión más joven de Clara.

\- A Elyon le pasó lo mismo dodi –explico Doggy–. Empezó a bailar con el hada y se convirtió en una niña.

\- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? –les encaró entonces la pequeña Clara–. No tenéis permiso para estar en mi laboratorio.

\- ¿No te acuerdas de nosotros, Clara? –preguntó Marla.

\- Pues no, ¿sois amigos de Apolo?

\- No, somos tus amigos –intentó explicar Shai.

\- Eso no puede ser –Clara arrugó las cejas–. Si queréis un pase para mi laboratorio tenéis que colorear uno muy bonito. A lo mejor entonces os dejo entrar.

\- ¡Clara, no dodi! Tienes que acordarte de nosotros dodi.

Pero la pequeña Clara no parecía saber quienes eran y les espetó que no podía hablar con desconocidos así que se dio la vuelta esperando a que se marchasen. Los demás se miraron sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Clara lo había olvidado todo y se había convertido en una niña por alguna razón desconocida. No tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar, ya que el robot Apolo apareció entonces y activó una palanca. Esta abrió una trampilla que los catapultó hacia unas ruinas que había junto al laboratorio. De nuevo la esfera verde de Jack les salvó de un aterrizaje forzoso.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –se preocupó Marla–. Ni Clara ni Elyon nos recuerdan.

\- Tenemos que encontrar a Sylvia y a Bibiana –dijo Shai–. Seguro que ellas pueden solucionarlo.

\- Es cierto, ellas tienen el espejo, seguro que pueden localizarse entre ellas dodi.

\- ¿De qué espejo hablas? –preguntó una voz detrás de ellos.

Detrás de ellos estaba una pequeña versión de Bibiana. No llevaba gafas y a diferencia de Clara que llevaba un pelo similar, esta lo llevaba más corto de su apariencia habitual. Los chicos saltaron del susto de encontrarla en mitad de lo que parecían unas ruinas de una civilización antigua.

\- ¡Bibiana! –Jack la abrazó–. Sé que no sabes quien soy, pero escúchame, ¿tienes un espejo con forma de planeta contigo?

\- Mi nombre es Bibí –explicó la niña sorprendiéndolos a todos cuando esta les sonrió–. Yo no tengo ningún espejo, pero espera, sé quien puede saber donde está. ¡Sígueme!

\- ¿Cómo que no tiene el espejo? –se preguntó Shai mientras la seguían–. Eso no debería ser posible.

\- En realidad sí, dodi. No es que las hayan convertido en niñas dodi, es que han vuelto a ser niñas dodi.

\- Así que no tiene el espejo porque técnicamente el espejo no existe para ellas.

\- No podrán transformarse hasta que las hagamos volver –supuso Jack.

La pequeña Bibí no paró de hablar con ánimo sobre los grandes descubrimientos que ella y su compañera estaban haciendo. Era muy extraño encontrarse a una Bibiana tan alegre y dicharachera. No tardaron mucho en llegar a lo alto de las ruinas. Allí las esperaba una elfa de piel oscura con el pelo lila y un amuleto rojo en el pelo. Vestía una camisa verde con unos pantalones rojos.

\- ¡Selina! –la llamó Bibí saltando a sus brazos–. Están buscando un espejo misterioso, ¡vamos a encontrarlo!

\- Ya veo –la elfa los miró con curiosidad, pero finalmente sonrió–. En ese caso, ¿por qué no buscamos en la montaña? Seguro que está por ahí.

\- ¡Sí! ¡La Montaña de los Secretos! –saltó de emoción Bibí adelantándose.

\- Un momento –Shai los detuvo antes de seguir a Selina–. ¿No os parece un poco raro?

\- ¿El qué dodi?

\- Primero un hada que convierte a Elyon en una niña, luego ese robot y ahora esta elfa –Shai frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Crees que son ellos los que han causado todo esto? –susurró Jack.

\- Es la única pista que tenemos.

\- Y la única pista que tendréis –la elfa apareció detrás de ellos asustándolos–. Lo siento, pero ninguna de ellas va a ir a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Qué les has hecho? –se encaró Marla.

\- Nada –Selina parecía encontrar aquello muy divertido–. Tan solo les dimos una opción y decidieron volver a ser niñas.

\- No me lo creo.

\- Da igual lo creas o no –se encogió de hombros–. Lo importante es que solo el rey o uno de los caballeros pueden deshacer el cambio, así que buena suerte con eso.

Chasqueó los dedos y de repente el suelo se rompió debajo de sus pies. El grupo rodó por el costado de la montaña hasta aterrizar a un lado de una carpa. Al menos ahora sabían que estaba ocurriendo. Para poder recuperar a las demás necesitaban encontrar a Sylvia y a Harl cuanto antes. El arlequín podría volverlas a la normalidad.

\- Espero que lleguemos a tiempo –expresó Shai–. El rey ya ha contaminado a los otros caballeros para que no puedan revertir el efecto así que…

\- Harl va a ser su próximo objetivo –asintió Jack.

\- ¿Crees que puedes encontrar a Sylvia? –preguntó Marla.

\- De momento no la huelo dodi. Necesitamos movernos dodi.

El grupo asintió a la vez mientras empezaban a correr sin una dirección aparente. Esperaban que tarde o temprano pudiesen encontrar un rastro suficiente como para encontrar a Sylvia o a Harl. Pero lo cierto era que sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar. Los cuatro estaban muy preocupados por las chicas. A pesar de que no creían del todo a Selina, lo que había ocurrido había sido muy extraño. Ninguna de ellas tenía ningún rastro de recuerdo suyo ni de las demás, además de que aquellos personajes que estaban con ellas eran muy extraños. Tras un rato, Doggy consiguió el trazo de un olor familiar y los guio hasta una gran carpa violeta. Al entrar estaba todo completamente desierto a excepción de una figura en el centro, enfocada por un foco. Allí se encontraba Sylvia pintando en un libro de colorear con varias lámparas a su alrededor.

\- Sylvia –Jack se acercó a la niña–. No puede ser, ¿tú también?

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó la pequeña Sylvia.

\- ¿Dónde está Harl, Sylvia? –dijo entonces Marla–. Si lo encontramos todavía tenemos una posibilidad.

\- ¿Harl? Harl está ahí arriba.

Señaló a las cuerdas se había sobre el lugar donde en efecto estaba Harl columpiándose. El chico al verlos les sonrió de forma efusiva y bajó haciendo una pirueta. Sylvia aplaudió enseguida y los dos comenzaron a girar en círculos muy ilusionados. Jack no terminaba de comprender que estaba pasando, pero Shai ya tenía el ceño fruncido de los comportamientos de Harl.

\- ¡Ahora no es el momento de eso! –le gritó asustando a los dos–. Tenemos un grave problema.

\- ¡No le grites a Harl! –se encaró Sylvia frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Eso, a Harl no le gusta que le griten! –asintió el propio Harl.

\- Lo siento –Jack dio un paso hacia adelante para que Shai no se metiese en más problemas–. Escucha, Harl, tú si nos recuerdas, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Claro! Sois los amigos de Sylvia, así que también sois mis amigos.

\- Exacto –asintió Jack–. Verás, algo les ha pasado a las chicas y ahora se han convertido en niñas. Solo el rey y los caballeros pueden deshacer el cambia, así que necesitamos que las devuelvas a la normalidad, ¿lo entiendes?

\- ¡Por supuesto!

Jack se quedó esperando a que Harl hiciese alguna magia para recuperarlas, pero Harl se quedó mirándolo confundido como si no entendiese nada. Un tanto exasperado, Shai empezó a caminar hacia él listo para soltarle una buena reprimenda sobre la seriedad y la responsabilidad. Sin embargo, Harl se giró le dirigió una sonrisa mientras chasqueaba los dedos. En un momento, Shai se convirtió en piedra delante de todos.

\- ¡Shai! –gritó Jack–. ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- A Harl no le gusta que le griten –sonrió de nuevo Harl.

\- Harl… ¿por qué no has cambiado a Sylvia a la normalidad? –preguntó con cautela Marla.

\- Ah, pues porque Harl no quiere –sonrió como si nada.

\- No entiendo dodi.

\- Pues que ahora Sylvia y Harl pueden jugar para siempre –saltó de emoción el chico.

\- ¡Eso no puede ser dodi! –Doggy no pudo añadir mucho más ya que Harl chasqueó los dedos otra vez.

\- A Harl no le gustan los perros, ¿a que no, Sylvia? –la niña hacía rato que estaba pintando de nuevo en su libro sin prestar mucha atención, pero asintió un poco.

\- Harl, sé que echas de menos a Sylvia, pero esto no va a solucionar nada… –Marla no terminó de hablar porque Harl volvió a chasquear los dedos.

\- A Harl no le gusta que le digan lo que tiene que hacer –rio el niño como si lo encontrase muy divertido. Se dirigió hacia Jack, sus ojos brillando de forma extraña–. Solo quedas tú, pero a Harl le gustas. ¿Quieres divertirte con nosotros?

\- Harl, ¿qué está pasando?

\- ¡Oh, es verdad! –Harl saltó a su trampolín y empezó a hacer piruetas mientras Sylvia aplaudía–. Verás, la historia de Harl estaba incompleta, pero hace poco Sylvia decidió terminarla y entonces Harl se acordó de todo y dejó de ser una Idea. Así que decidió que quería que Sylvia volviese a jugar con él. Pero al rey eso no le gustó, así que intentó detener a Harl. Así que Harl no tuvo más remedio que hacer que sus amigos le ayudasen. Pero claro, Sylvia ahora era una guerrera de la justicia así que no podía jugar conmigo. Pero, pero, Harl es súper listo así que ideo una forma para que ella y sus amigas viniesen aquí. Después solo tuvo que separarlas un poco y cuando Harl se quedó a solas son Sylvia, hizo que volviera a la normalidad. ¡Y ahora Sylvia y Harl podrán estar juntos siempre!

\- ¿Eras tú desde el principio?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Los demás eran una pesadez, pero a Sylvia y a mí nos gustas bastante así que te dejamos que seas el malo –sonrió mientras cogía a Sylvia de la mano–. ¡Venga, te esperaremos en el castillo!

Sin decir más, Harl hizo sonar uno de sus cascabeles y desapareció con Sylvia. Jack se quedó parado durante un rato todavía sin llegar a creer lo que había sucedido. Después gritó y golpeó con un puño el suelo de la rabia. Shai, Marla y Doggy se habían convertido en estatuas de piedra por su culpa y ahora no sabía como solucionar todo aquello. Harl parecía pensar que todo era una especie de juego retorcido, pero era obvio que no iba a poder razonar con él. El niño quería que Sylvia se quedase con él para siempre y había llegado hasta esos límites para conseguirlos. Probablemente incluso con sus poderes sería imposible derrotarlo ahora que se había hecho con el mandato del Circo de la Imaginación. De repente una idea se formó en su cabeza. El rey. Si el rey le había dado sus poderes a Harl, entonces también podía quitárselos. Aunque por lo que el niño había dicho el rey probablemente era ahora una estatua más de piedra. Sin embargo, si conseguía romper el encantamiento quizás el rey pudiese recuperar su poder. Pero para eso volvía al mismo problema. Necesitaba a las Pretty Cure. Su mirada se fijó entonces en los dibujos que estaba haciendo la pequeña Sylvia antes. En casi todos aparecían Harl y ella en algún tipo de aventura hasta que llego a uno es especial. Sylvia no había dibujado a Harl en ese, pero sí estaban Clara, Elyon, Bibiana e incluso hasta él.

\- Todavía nos recuerda –sonrió para él con ternura al ver los pequeños corazones que había entre los dos.

Mientras hubiese una oportunidad de hacer que las chicas volviesen a la normalidad, iba a arriesgarse y a conseguirlo sin importar como.


	2. Capítulo 2

Guardó el dibujo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y se dirigió hacia las runas donde habían encontrado a Bibiana con anterioridad. Selina estaba con ella desenterrando una especie de brújula antigua. Jack se quedó agazapado detrás de unos muros para que no le viese. Tenía que librarse de la elfa si quería devolver a Bibiana al a normalidad. Cogió una piedra y la lanzó al lado contrario y espero a que Selina pasase para invocar una esfera verde a su alrededor. Sin esperar a que la elfa se liberase, agarró la mano de la pequeña Bibiana y echó a correr sin soltarla ni un segundo.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Quiero estar con Selina!

\- Bibiana, escucha –le sonrió de la forma más amable que pudo–. Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar algo muy importante.

\- Vale –dijo después de pensárselo mucho–. Pero me llamo Bibí.

Jack suspiró aliviado de que hubiese bastado eso para que Bibiana colaborase. El laboratorio no tardó en aparecer, pero Apolo ya estaba esperando con varias máquinas en la puerta para evitar que entrasen. Jack maldijo por lo bajo. Una idea se formó en su mente y le susurró algo a Bibiana. Se levantó con decisión y empezó a correr por la pradera dejando que Apolo le viese. Tal y como esperaba, el robot no tardo en correr tras él con un ejercito de drones con él. Bibiana aprovechó el momento para colarse en el laboratorio. Jack había dicho que allí había una chica que los llevaría hasta un tesoro increíble. No tardó mucho en encontrarla echando un líquido verdoso a un bote para que estallase en mil colores. Fue en el momento de verla que las dos se quedaron paradas. Era extraño pero había algo sobre la otra que no encajaba. Las dos se acercaron hasta tocar las manos y algo resaltó en su cerebro. Sabían que se conocían, pero no podía decir exactamente de qué.

\- ¿Quién eres? –preguntó Clara primero.

\- Bibí –respondió la otra confundida.

\- No –dijo de repente Clara–. Bibiana… prefieres que te llamen Bibiana.

De repente, las dos empezaron a brillar y recuperaron su edad normal. Todavía un poco confundidas, escucharon un estruendo fuera y corrieron hacia allí. Jack se encontraba peleando contra los robots.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Habéis vuelto! –sonrió Jack esquivando un ataque.

Aunque quería explicarles todo, en ese momento estaba un poco ocupado para hacer eso. Sin embargo, Apolo detuvo los robots al ver a Clara de nuevo adulta y dio la orden de retirada. Los tres se quedaron extrañadas por tal comportamiento, pero en ese momento tenían otras preocupaciones. Después de explicarlo todo rápidamente, las chicas siguieron a Jack por el bosque intentando buscar a Elyon. No tuvieron mucho éxito.

\- Es obvio que aquí no está –comentó Bibiana.

\- Pero ¿dónde puede estar?

\- En el castillo, obviamente –dijo entonces Clara.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Por eso se han retirado –explicó–. Selina ha debido de avisar a Apolo y al hada. Si se ha retirado es porque tenían a Elyon.

Los tres se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que asintieron dispuestos a ir hacia el castillo. Harl ya le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a mostrarle el camino y tal como había prometido, de repente las carpas se movieron formando una línea recta hacia el gran castillo. Justo cuando llegaron a la puerta vieron tres carpas alienadas enfrente de la entrada. La primera era de color verde y estaba adornada con flores. Tal y como esperaban al entrar, estaba todo lleno de hierba y flores con varios animales saltando. En el centro de la carpa se podía ver al hada jugando con Elyon y los animales. La chica se giró al verlos y sonrió de forma extraña. Un aura negra la rodeó y se transformó en el hada que las había atacado en el principio, Elina.

\- ¡Aléjate de Elyon! –le gritó Bibiana.

\- Sois vosotras las que tenéis que alejaros –sonrió Elina–. ¿No veis que no os recuerda? Elyon prefiere seguir así conmigo.

\- Elyon, somos nosotras, ¿no te acuerdas? –preguntó Clara, pero la pequeña Elyon se escondió tras la pierna de Elina.

\- ¿Veis? Ella quiere quedarse conmigo para jugar y así…

\- Eso no es verdad –interrumpió Jack acercándose un poco–. Yo pensé lo mismo con Sylvia, pero no es verdad. Ella quiere volver, pero hay algo que la detiene. Elyon, sé que debes de tener algún miedo para no volver, pero estamos aquí para cualquier cosa.

\- No creas que eso va a…

\- Lo siento –susurró entonces Elyon–. Solo quería disfrutar un poco más. Siempre he estado cuidado de mis hermanos en el orfanato, no tuve mucho tiempo para jugar despreocupadamente.

Elyon brilló volviendo a su edad normal sorprendiendo a Elina que saltó hacia atrás. Las chicas pronto fueron para abrazar a Elyon. La chica se secó las lágrimas disculpándose mil veces, mientras Elina las miraba frunciendo el ceño.

\- No creáis que solo por eso vais a conseguir llegar hasta el castillo –Elina sacó su látigo y se puso frente a la entrada–. No dejaré que interrumpáis el plan de Harlequin.

\- Dejádmela a mí –pidió Elyon mientras sacaba su espejo.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Stars! ¡Change it!"

"¡La luz de las estrellas que destruye la oscuridad, Cure Star!"

Cure Star se abalanzó contra Elina con una rápida patada, dejando que los demás corriesen hacia la salida. El hada trató de ir tras ellos, pero Star se interpuso decidida a detenerla. Esta sonrió con superioridad y saltó hacia atrás chasqueando su látigo. En un momento, los animales que antes habían estado jugando con ellas se vieron cubiertos en con un aura negra y se transformaron en horrendos monstruos.

\- La imaginación es algo muy caprichoso –comentó Elina acariciando el lomo de un perro infernal–. Algo precioso puede convertirse en una pesadilla en un segundo.

Dos perros infernales se abalanzaron contra Star, quien invocó el Star Glass para invocar un escudo. Este aguantó un poco, pero pronto empezó a ceder. Star decidió pegar un gran salto para alejarse, pero entonces un águila monstruosa apareció en el cielo y la golpeó con su garra. Ella calló rodando en el suelo, aunque se levantó con una pirueta antes de que uno de los perros infernales pudiese morderla. Golpeó al otro levemente en el costado empujándolo al uno contra el otro. Elina agarró su tobillo con el látigo y la alzó en el cielo para que el águila le atacase. Star consiguió reaccionar a tiempo y se subió encima del águila. El monstruo empezó a volar con rapidez para hacer caer a Star, pero ella se agarró a las plumas y consiguió dirigirlo contra Elina. Saltó hacia atrás en el último momento para poder evitar el golpe. Elina no dudo entonces en usar su látigo para apartar el águila del camino. Star frunció el ceño y comenzó a correr a su alrededor aprovechando que los monstruos estaban noqueados. Elina la siguió con la mirada, pero estaba tan distraída que no notó las verdaderas intenciones de Star. Su rapidez empezó a levantar un viento que echó a Elina hacia arriba. Star saltó entonces y la agarró del pie lanzándola contra una de las paredes de la carpa.

"¡La luz de todas las estrellas, la bondad de mi corazón! ¡Unidas en las constelaciones del cielo! ¡Pretty Cure Meteor Shower!"

Los destellos de luz purificaron a los animales y golpearon a Elina levantando una gran nube de polvo. Star guardó el Star Glass y abrió un poco la carpa para que los animales pudiesen escapar. Estaba a punto de marcharse hacia la salida cuando notó una intensa aura oscura detrás de ella. Cuando se giró, un látigo la atrapó y soltó una potente descarga de energía. Star gritó y cayó debilitada al suelo mientras veía como Elina salía ilesa mientras el emblema negro de la pica brillaba.

\- Los humanos nunca se hacen responsables de sus acciones –dijo soltando otra descarga hacia Star–. ¿No entendéis lo que nos duele cuando vuestros horribles pensamientos nos contaminan?

\- Eso no…

\- ¡Cállate!

\- ¡Aah!

Una potente descarga sacudió el cuerpo de Star produciéndole un gran dolor. Elina retiró finalmente el látigo dejando que Star cayese derrotada al suelo. Ahora solo quedaba ir tras las demás.

Mientras tanto, la siguiente carpa se abría ante los demás. Estaba completamente metalizada y había varios pequeños robots esperando. Apolo estaba en el centro pero algo cambiado. Sus ropas eran ahora de color azul y su pelo era grisáceo. En su ojo brillaba una marca de un corazón rojo. Clara sacó su espejo adelantándose con el conocimiento de que este era su turno. Sabía que Apolo no los iba a dejar pasar fácilmente hasta la otra salida, pero como siempre, tenía un plan.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Sun! ¡Change it!"

"¡El brillo del sol que combate el mal, Cure Sun!"

Bibiana también sacó su espejo, pero Sun la detuvo con un gesto. Apolo estaba quieto observándola, midiendo y haciendo cálculos para saber cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento. Sun dio un pequeño paso, pero retrocedió al ver como brillaba uno de los robots. En efecto, donde antes había estado su pie estalló un disparo láser. Sun sonrió habiendo adivinado cómo funcionaba la carpa. En el momento en el que uno se moviera, los robots empezarían a lanzar láseres contra todos ellos. Sin esperar ni un segundo, Sun hizo una señal a Jack y esta empezó a correr hacia Apolo con los láseres pegados a sus talones. Los disparos estaban a punto de alcanzarla cuando finalmente saltó para golpear con una patada a Apolo. El robot se defendió levantando los antebrazos.

\- ESO NO HA SIDO MUY INTELIGENTE –comentó Apolo.

\- Quizás, pero ha sido una distracción estupenda.

Apolo fue a añadir algo, pero Sun se apartó entonces, dejando que la lluvia de láseres cayera sobre el robot. Jack y Bibiana estaban justo detrás al ver que los láseres solo podían seguir un objetivo. Ellos cruzaron la puerta mientras Sun se retiraba a la entrada donde antes los láseres no llegaban. Los antebrazos de Apolo echaban humo de tener que aguantar los ataques, pero el robot no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Con un chasquido, sus brazos se extendieron y se dirigieron a Sun. Ella se vio obligada a moverse del espacio seguro. En el momento en el que tocó el resto de la carpa, los disparos comenzaron a dispararse hacia ella mientras Apolo la perseguían. Por la forma en la que se movía, Sun dedujo que quería arrinconarla para hacer que los disparos la golpeasen. Pero ella tenía un as guardado bajo la manga. Haciendo una pirueta hacia delante para ir más rápida, invocó el Sun Gear y empezó a detener el tiempo de los disparos mientras seguía corriendo, produciendo nuevos. Apolo no se esperaba esto así que alzó sus pies para saltar sobre ella. Sun estaba demasiado ocupada invocando más detenciones momentáneas hasta que vio como Apolo cargaba una descarga en sus manos. Se apartó justo a tiempo y expuso una sonrisa cuando Apolo cayó justo donde estaba ella. Con un guiño, volvió a dejar correr el tiempo haciendo que todos los disparos fuesen esta vez a Apolo. Saltó en el aire entonces lista para destruir los láseres.

"¡El brillo cegador del sol, la agudeza de mi mente! ¡Confía en ellas para llegar al futuro! ¡Pretty Cure Sundial Compass!"

Los robots se rompieron en mil pedazos mientras Sun aterrizaba todavía en alerta. Los láseres ya no eran una amenaza, pero eso no significaba que todo estuviese solucionado. Tal y como esperaba, Apolo apareció con el cuerpo dañado y el corazón de su ojo brillando con un aura brillante.

\- LOS HUMANOS SIEMPRE DEJAN EN EL OLVIDO A SUS CREACIONES –dijo entonces el robot–. ES HORA DE RECUPERAR LO QUE ES NUESTRO.

Sun no comprendía del todo de lo que estaba hablando cuando notó un pitido bajo sus pies. Una bomba la sorprendió estallando bajo ella lanzándola por los aires. De repente, miles de chispas explosivas empezaron a aparecer por el aire y Sun no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar mientras explotaban a su alrededor. Después de la enorme sucesión de explosiones, Apolo se acercó lentamente para ver que Sun había caído en el suelo malherida.

Jack y Bibiana habían cruzado hasta la tercera carpa donde tal y como creían, Selina les estaba esperando en mitad de una gran explanada. La elfa vestía ahora un traje tradicional negro con un obi amarillo y dos katanas a la espalda. Su pelo se había vuelto blanco y el adorno de su pelo era ahora violeta. En su ojo llevaba la marca de un trébol negro.

\- No os dejaré pasar de este punto –dicho esto, sacó una de las katanas y la clavó en el suelo provocando una gran brecha. Bibiana y Jack lo esquivaron mientras Bibiana sacaba su espejo.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Planets! ¡Change it!"

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que predice el destino, Cure Planet!"

\- Dame la mano –le pidió de repente Planet a Jack.

\- ¿Qué di-

Sin previo aviso, Planet agarró su brazo y saltó esquivando el nuevo terremoto de Selina. La elfa les esperaba en un montículo que había sobresalido justo a mitad de la carpa. Planet se dirigió hacia ella y Selina alzó sus espadas lista para encontrarla. La patada de Planet se vio interrumpida por estas, pero la mujer las aprovechó para saltar más alto y lanzar a Jack por la salida.

\- Te dejo a cargo de Sylvia, tráela de vuelta de mi parte.

Jack asintió sin más y empezó a correr dejando a Planet detrás. La guerrera se giró para observar a Selina. La elfa había dejado que Jack se marchase sin problema, obviamente más interesada en combatir contra Planet. Cruzó sus dos katanas y de repente las clavó en el suelo provocando un gran terremoto que partió toda la tierra. Planet saltó hasta una de las plataformas que se había creado y esperó a que la tormenta terminase. Cuando todo se calmó se encontró a Selina haciendo malabares con las katanas. Ella las lanzó hacia arriba y estas se colgaron en el techo de la carpa. Pero en el momento en el que se clavaron, se dividieron hasta cubrir todo el techo. Planet se quedó mirándolas un rato comprobando que ninguna se caía. Selina aprovechó esto para abalanzarse contra ella con el puño el alto. La plataforma en la que estaban no aguantó y empezó a deshacerse en mil pedazos. Saltó hacia otra seguida de cerca por Selina. Las dos se enzarzaron en un intercambio de golpes en la que los niveles estaban muy igualados. De repente, una de las espadas cayó del techo casi golpeándolas a las dos.

\- Ni siquiera yo sé cuándo van a caer –sonrió Selina con una mueca–. Eso lo hace más interesante.

\- Estás loca.

\- Que curioso, siempre me dicen lo mismo.

Otra espada cayó entre las dos y empezó a romper la plataforma. Las dos saltaron hacia otra plataforma para seguir combatiendo. Al cabo de un rato, Planet comenzó a notar como el lugar donde estaban luchando tampoco se mantenía. Tal y como pensaba tuvo que saltar hacia otra plataforma. Aunque Selina había dicho la verdad sobre no saber cuando caían las espadas, pero sí sabía que las plataformas durarían poco. Sabía que aquello terminaría agotando a Planet tarde o temprano. Pero ella no iba a dejar que la venciese de forma tan simple. Invocó el Planet Orb y esperó a que el lugar donde estaban luchando se rompiera para después saltar hacia otra. Cuando Selina iba a caer, dejó los guijarros planetarios por todo el lugar haciendo que esta cayese.

"¡La orbita de los planetas, la rectitud de mi decisión! ¡Ninguna de ellas errará jamás! ¡Pretty Cure Asteroid Belt!"

El ataque golpeó a Selina de lleno mientras caía al mimo tiempo que derrumbaba todos los montículos dejando un suelo plano de tierra compacta. Planet observó como Selina estaba boca abajo en el suelo. Pero entonces esta giró la cabeza y sonrió señalando hacia arriba. Las espadas cayeron con rapidez sobre Planet quien apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar.

Mientras tanto, Jack llegó por fin al palacio encontrándolo extrañamente vacío. Sus pasos resonaban en los pasillos de colores vivaces. De repente vio unos pequeños fuegos que empezaron a guiar su camino hasta una gran sala de juegos con un enorme trono dorado. Sylvia estaba allí riéndose y jugando con Harl en mitad del salón.

\- ¡Mira, Sylvia, Jack ha venido!

\- ¡Bien, así podremos jugar todos!

Los dos empezaron a hacer un baile a su alrededor queriendo arrastrarlo hacia sus juegos. Jack sintió un extraño poder sobre él. De repente una voz le susurraba que se olvidase de todo, de todas sus preocupaciones y sufrimientos. Que volviese a ser un niño sin ninguna dificultad. Era una voz demasiado dulce como para no hacerle caso, como cuando una madre le canta una nana a un niño. Cerró los ojos durante un momento y vio sorprendido como Sylvia y Harl ya no estaba por debajo sino que estaban a su misma altura. Se miró las manos observando como él también había reducido su edad.

\- Venga, tenemos que descubrir donde han guardado el maravilloso tesoro de chocolate –Sylvia le cogió de la mano e intentó guiarle, pero Jack no se movió.

\- Así que es así como lo consigue.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Es agradable olvidarse de todo lo malo de vez en cuando –Jack sonrió y abrazó a Sylvia–. Sé que no has estado en tu mejor momento, que hay algo que te preocupa y no sabes cómo enfrentarse a eso…

\- ¡No me gusta lo que estás diciendo! ¡Déjame!

\- Estoy aquí, Clara está aquí, Elyon, Bibiana, Marla, Shai, Doggy, Keyla, tu familia, tus amigas del instituto –la estrechó para que Sylvia no tuviese la oportunidad de escaparse–. Estamos aquí para apoyarte. Por favor, no nos dejes de lado. Nosotros también te necesitamos.

\- ¡Deja a Sylvia! –una onda lo golpeó contra la pared. Harl lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y el diamante de su ojo brillando–. No le escuches Sylvia, no tienes porque pasar por todo eso otra vez. Aquí estarás a salvo de todo, yo te protegeré y jugaremos juntos para siempre, como cuando eras pequeña.

Harl se acercó para cogerle de la mano, pero entonces Sylvia retrocedió. Una pequeña lágrima cayó de sus ojos y empezó a andar hacia Jack. Ella le ayudó a levantarse y le susurró un pequeño gracias mientras se giraba hacia Harl. Una luz la envolvió y Sylvia volvió a su verdadera edad junto con Jack.

\- Ya no soy una niña, Harl. Hay cosas de las que no puedo huir –se acercó a él ofreciéndole una mano–. Por favor, para toda esta locura.

\- No… se suponía… se suponía que ibas a estar conmigo para siempre –Harl comenzó a dejar que las lágrimas cayesen por su cara–. Vas a olvidarme otra vez. Siempre hacéis lo mismo, seguís adelante, pero nosotros nos quedamos aquí. Nos usáis como si fuésemos vuestros juguetes, pero también sentimos. Yo… ¡Yo no voy a dejar que nadie nos olvide otra vez!

Una poderosa energía oscura golpeó a Jack y a Sylvia mientras todos los juguetes que rodeaban la habitación empezaban a cobrar vida en forma de monstruos. Harl saltó agarrándose a un trapecio que había caído del techo. Sylvia trató de gritarle que se detuviera, pero el chico no le escuchó. Sacó su espejo sin dudarlo dispuesta a alcanzarlo costase lo que costase.

"¡Pretty Cure, Power of the Moon! ¡Change it!"

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que disipa las sombras, Cure Moon!"

Moon lanzó el primer puñetazo contra los juguetes que trataban de atraparlos. Comenzó a golpear a diestro y siniestro todo monstruo que se le acercaba, pero eran demasiados. Jack apareció detrás de ella lanzando un pulso de energía verde para apartarlos. Ella le sonrió y juntos empezaron a abrirse camino. Moon golpeó de una patada a uno de los monstruos y dejó que Jack rodase sobre su espalda para lanzar un puñetazo al siguiente. Después Jack se cruzó con ella para intercambiar contrincantes y la alzó por el brazo para hacer una patada giratoria. Harl mientras tanto saltaba de trapecio en trapecio para llegar a su trono. Jack sabía que no iban a llegar a tiempo con tanto monstruo, así que le ofreció sus manos a Moon y la impulsó hacia arriba. Ella entonces invocó la Moon Blade y lanzó un corte que rompió las cuerdas del trapecio. Jack aprovechó para lanzar una de sus esferas verdes para detener la caída de Harl. Moon usó entonces uno de los trapecios para sobrevolar a todos los monstruos.

"¡El resplandor de la misteriosa luna, la fuerza de mi valor! ¡Nunca se rendirán ante nada! ¡Pretty Cure Lunar Eclipse!"

El ataque consiguió borrar a todos los juguetes que habían sido contaminados. Ella bajó de un salto del trapecio y comenzó a acercarse a Harl, que estaba acurrucado en un lado haciéndose una bola. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese tocarlo, una extraña aura negra se cernió sobre él y tanto Moon como Jack pudieron escuchar los mismos susurros de antes. Harl asintió a algo que los susurros le habían dicho y se levantó con una inquietante sonrisa y con el diamante brillando de nuevo. De repente, los ojos de Harl se hicieron más brillantes y sus dientes colmillos. Su cuerpo empezó a crecer y a hacerse de goma hasta adquirir un tamaño gigantesco. Parecía uno de esos payasos que salían de las cajas sorpresa.

\- Si detengo la imaginación, Sylvia vendrá a verme –repitió con una voz extraña–. Si la atrapo aquí conmigo, jamás podrá marcharse –se rio–. Pero ya que no me deja hacer ninguna de las dos, solo tengo que destruir toda la imaginación. Así la gente jamás volverá a crear nada.

\- ¡Harl, no, espe-

Moon no pudo terminar la frase porque Harl le lanzó un potente rayo negro justo en el pecho. El impacto fue terrible y la lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Jack gritó su nombre e intentó ir detrás de ella, pero Harl chasqueó los dedos y lo convirtió en una estatua de piedra.

\- Nadie volverá a olvidarme nunca –dijo mientras alargaba la mano agarrando a Moon–. Pero para eso tengo que librarme de ti. Lo siento Sylvia, nuestro juego ha terminado.

Harl la lanzó contra el suelo con un gran golpe destrozando parte del suelo. Se dio la vuelta pensando que aquello debía de ser suficiente como para hacer que Moon se rindiese de una vez. Ninguna de sus amigas había conseguido derrotar a sus compañeros y ahora ella también estaba herida y sin ningún apoyo. Moon abrió los ojos viendo la estatua de Jack con el brazo extendido hacia ella. Se mordió el labio dejando que la culpa creciera dentro de ella. Si no hubiese confiado en Harl nada de eso hubiese ocurrido. Había sido ella quien lo había olvidado hacia tantos años, oculto en un viejo desván. Jamás había querido hacerle daño pero eso no era excusa. Harl había tenido que tener tanto miedo tantos años solo rodeado de oscuridad. Sus ojos viajaron hacia la cara de Jack y de repente se sorprendió al ver que estaba sonriendo. Se quedó un rato observando la sonrisa de piedra pensando en qué podía significar. No pudo aguantarlo y empezó a reírse al darse cuenta haciendo que su risa resonase en la sala. Harl se giró extrañado al ver como Moon se estaba riendo en el suelo.

\- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

\- Ay que ver este imbécil –Moon empezó a levantarse poco a poco con algo de esfuerzo–. A pesar de todo, sigue confiando en nosotras más que en nadie.

Al mismo tiempo, Elina estaba a punto de salir de la primera carpa cuando notó una mano agarrando su tobillo. Star la miró con decisión mientras se levantaba. Apolo vio con sorpresa como Sun se incorporaba tras las explosiones mirándolo fijamente. A su vez, Planet apartó la última espada mostrando como se había defendido de gran parte del ataque ante la sorpresa de Selina. Las tres sonrieron a la vez.

\- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que me venzas aquí. Tengo que proteger la sonrisa de todos –sonrió Star.

\- Nosotras siempre nos levantaremos para seguir. Confía en mi conocimiento –Sun se apartó un mechón de pelo.

\- No importa lo que intentes para detenernos. Nosotras siempre estaremos alerta –Planet empezó a andar hacia la villana con un aura brillante rodeándola.

\- Pero sobre todo –Moon se puso frente a Harl con una potente aura–, nosotras siempre pelearemos.

Una gran corriente de energía fluyó desde las Pretty Cure rodeándolas de un nuevo poder. El traje de Star perdió su parte de los hombros uniendo su collar con el top superior. Los flecos de los guantes se invirtieron como una pequeña fila de ondulaciones. Su falda ganó una tercera gasa grisácea brillante de purpurina sobre esta mientras que las tiras de sus zapatos se convertían en cintas amarillas que rodeaban su pierna. Sus trenzas formaron un círculo y se unieron con el broche de estrella. En su ojo izquierdo aparecieron unas pequeñas estrellas plateadas que brillaban.

"¡La luz de las estrellas que doma los corazones, Circus Cure Star!"

El top de Sun se acortó mientras su lazo ganaba una pequeña gasa lateral rodeando el espejo. Los flecos de los guantes se invirtieron como una pequeña fila de ondulaciones. La falda se hizo más corta y debajo consiguió unos pequeños pantalones de tela fina de color naranja y purpurina. Sus tacones consiguieron una planta de pinchos mientras que su pelo se recogía con un turbante blanco con el broche de sol. En su frente y en sus mejillas aparecieron unas marcas de color naranja brillante.

"¡El brillo del sol que soporta todo obstáculo, Circus Cure Sun!"

Una banda azul apareció en mitad del top de Planet mientras ganaba un aro de color azul en su cuello. Los flecos de los guantes se invirtieron como una pequeña fila de ondulaciones. Su falda ganó una capa inferior pomposa que hacía una forma más redondeada de color azul y purpurina. Sus zapatos ganaron una plataforma de cristal azul con pequeños planetas dentro. La coleta se encogió y se enrolló en sí misma como si fuese un muelle. Debajo de sus ojos aparieron unas motas brillantes azules.

"¡La rectitud de los planetas que hace malabares con el destino, Circus Cure Planet!"

Una pequeña banda rosa apareció al final del top de Moon al igual que una pequeña gasa rosa alrededor de su espejo. Los flecos de los guantes se invirtieron como una pequeña fila de ondulaciones. El borde de su falda se dividió en pequeños óvalos con las fases lunares decoradas en purpurina rosa. Sus botas ganaron un pompón rosa en la punta. Las lunas laterales de su pelo ganaron una pequeña mariposa rosa claro y de estas caía un cascabel plateado. Bajo su ojo izquierdo aparecieron unas medias lunas brillantes mientras que otra aparecía al lado de su ojo derecho.

"¡El deslumbrar de la luna que vuela sobre los trapecios, Circus Cure Moon!"

Circus Star esquivó el látigo con el que Elina intentaba atacarla. Ella empezó a saltar por la carpa dando vueltas creando pequeñas chispas de luz. Estas se transformaron en animales de luz que la rodearon. Circus Star entonces alzó el brazo mandándolos contra Elina en una estampida de luz. Los animales pasaron por Elina borrando el emblema y devolviendo al hada a su estado normal. Mientras Circus Sun se echó hacia atrás con una voltereta. Sus tacones dejaron varios pinchos en el camino que atraparon a Apolo en el suelo cuando se alzaron. Circus Sun entonces sonrió y concentro una llama en su palma que sopló para soltar una llamarada contra él. El fuego deshizo el emblema y restauro la antigua forma del robot. Mientras tanto, Circus Planet liberó las esferas que había en sus plataformas y empezó a hacer malabares con ellas esquivando con facilidad las espadas que le lanzaba Selina. Las lanzó hacia arriba dejando que flotasen y las lanzó con potencia hacia la elfa con una potente estela de poder como si fuesen cometas en el cielo. Su enemigo cayó con el emblema ya desaparecido y en su antigua apariencia. Harl intentó aplastar a Circus Moon con su pie, pero ella lo detuvo con sus manos y lo echó hacia atrás. Saltó enganchándose a uno de los trapecios dejando que sus cascabeles sonasen. Harl se levantó y trató de atraparla, pero Circus Moon saltó fácilmente entre los trapecios. Columpiándose con fuerza, ella aterrizó con una potente patada en el pecho de Harl. Este se desinfló un poco haciéndose más pequeño. Circus Moon entonces saltó y empezó a impulsarse en los trapecios para lanzar una rápida sucesión de combos contra Harl. Este cayó ya en su tamaño habitual. Circus Moon aterrizó frente a él mientras el resto de sus compañeras aparecían.

\- ¡Circus Moon! –llamó Circus Star abrazándola–. Menos mal que estás bien.

\- ¿Has visto que pasada de traje? –sonrió Circus Moon–. Y puedo montar en trapecio.

\- Parece que la imaginación que todos habían perdido nos ha ayudado a conseguir una nueva fuerza –comentó Circus Planet.

\- Pero me temo que no podremos usarla en la Tierra –Circus Sun sonaba algo decepcionada.

\- Entonces será mejor que la aprovechemos –Circus Moon se giró–. No sé quien eres, pero más vale que dejes a Harl en paz.

Un extraño humo negro salió del cuerpo inconsciente de Harl y empezó a hacerse más grande hasta cubrir gran parte de la sala. Empezó a tomar la forma de una especie de máscara gigante con ojos brillantes amarillo y un pelo muy largo hecho de humo negro. De repente toda la sala se quedó muy fría y todas sintieron algo extraño a su alrededor, como si su cuerpo se paralizase.

Yo soy Fear, dijo en un susurro. Soy aquello que todo el mundo teme. Soy el que lo detendrá todo.

\- Así que has sido tú quien los ha engañado a todos –le acusó Circus Star.

Esos estúpidos tenían miedo de ser olvidados, de convertirse en aquello que odian, simplemente les prometí la salvación, contestó Fear. Harl me liberó cuando lo entendió. La imaginación no puede salvar a nadie de los horrores de la realidad. Solo es una forma de huir.

\- Eso no es cierto –Circus Sun encaró con él–. Con esperanza y buenos pensamientos podemos imaginar nuestro futuro mejor.

Tonterías, gruñó Fear. No hay ningún futuro, destruiré todo el Circo de la imaginación y conseguiré que el mundo se suma en un profundo miedo.

\- No vamos a permitírtelo –Circus Planet hizo un gesto para que todas se preparasen.

Los mechones de pelo de Fear se lanzaron contra ellas, pero todas saltaron para esquivar el ataque. Circus Sun comenzó a correr por los mismos mechones usando los pinchos de sus tacones hasta conseguir golpear con una patada a Fear. El golpe no le hizo efecto y otro mechón la golpeó mandándola contra la pared. Circus Planet y Circus Star cogieron impulso para saltar y lanzaron los cometas de malabares y la estampida de luz. Fear levantó los mechones para protegerse y provocó una potente onda hacia ellas. Circus Moon agarró un trapecio y empezó a correr esquivando los golpes del pelo. Ella subió hasta la pared para dar una vuelta completa y luego saltó. Como si fuese un tirachinas, ella se impulsó con el puño el alto y salió disparada contra Fear. Los mechones cayeron ante el impacto, pero entonces el puño chocó contra la máscara. Circus Moon empezó a forcejear sintiendo una oleada de miedo en su interior. Circus Sun, Circus Star y Circus Planet aparecieron entonces uniéndose al ataque y lograron quebrar la máscara.

Sin embargo, una gran oleada de energía negra se liberó de detrás de la máscara hundiéndolas a todas. El miedo irracional que habitaba dentro de ellas empezó a aumentar mientras se hundían en el mar de oscuridad que proyectaba Fear. Los errores del pasado y la incertidumbre del futuro borraban todo el valor que antes habían tenido dejando mientras sus cuerpos poco a poco se cubrían en piedra. Ninguna sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ya que sus pensamientos estaban cubiertos de miedo. Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse sin poder moverse ni un milímetro. Pero entonces, un brillo surgió entre la oscuridad. Harl apareció frente a ellas apartando las nubes de miedo que las habían cubierto antes.

\- ¡Harl! –lo llamó Circus Moon.

\- Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado –se disculpó el chico–. Pensaba que podía estar con Sylvia para siempre.

\- No pasa nada Harl, lo entendemos –sonrió Circus Star.

\- Como caballero, defenderé el Circo de la Imaginación –explicó el chico–. Pero para eso necesito que selléis a Fear otra vez.

\- ¿Sellar? –preguntó Circus Sun.

\- Fear no puede ser destruido, pero el rey sí puede usar el poder de la imaginación para sellarlo –dijo Harl–. Es el mismo poder que ahora tenéis vosotras.

\- Déjanoslo a nosotras –asintió Circus Planet.

Las cuatro formaron un círculo concentrándose en el poder que ahora tenían. Sus auras empezaron a brillar extendiendo chispas de luz por todo el lugar. Pronto su barrera se chocó contra la de Fear. Estas empezaron a forcejear, pero entonces la barrera de las Pretty Cure empezó a adquirir energía de todas las Ideas del Circo de la Imaginación. Con un brillante estallido, su luz se extendió por todo el mundo. Las cuatro Pretty Cure flotaron hasta rodear a Fear.

"Señores y señoras…" Circus Star empezó a dar vueltas en su misma posición, a cada vuelta formando más animales de luz hasta formar millares de ellos. "… sean bienvenidos…" Circus Sun dio un taconazo formando un montón de pinchos naranjas a su alrededor rellenando los huecos entre pinchos con bolas de fuego formando una gran malla. "A un gran espectáculo…" Circus Planet dejó que varios pequeños malabares rodearla y estos empezaron a girar a su alrededor cogiendo cada vez más velocidad. "… sin precedentes" Circus Moon se colocó en lo alto de un trampolín y agarró un trapecio. "¡Pretty Cure Great Show!" Circus Moon saltó y Circus Star bajó el brazo para que la estampida de luz golpease a Fear. Circus Sun fue la siguiente dando otro taconazo para que la malla cayese sobre el villano mientras los cometas de Circus Planet impactaban contra él. Moon saltó impulsada por el trapecio y una potente luz arcoíris la cubrió hasta que cayó a gran velocidad sobre Fear. "¡Telón!" las cuatro hicieron una reverencia mientras el ataque explotaba a su espalda, soltando un millar de chispas.

Estas empezaron a restaurar todo el daño que se había hecho empezando por la gente convertida en piedra. La sala del trono recuperó sus colores brillantes y la máscara de Fear quedó sellada en el trono mientas una gran esfera de luz con una pequeña corona apareció frente a ellas.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda, Pretty Cure! –dijo la esfera de luz con una voz cantarina–. Soy el rey del Circo de la Imaginación. Os agradezco que halláis liberado mi reino y siento los problemas que mis caballeros hayan podido ocasionaros.

\- ¡Lo sentimos muchísimo! –el hada Elina apareció haciendo un millón de reverencias.

\- HA SIDO UN ERROR QUE NO COMETEREMOS OTRA VEZ –se disculpó Apolo.

\- Si hay algo en lo que podamos ayudaros solo tenéis que decirlo –insistió Selina.

\- ¡Haremos un festín! –saltó Harl muy emocionado–. Con todos los manjares que podáis imaginar.

Harl empezó a saltar muy emocionado por todo lo que podrían hacer mientras sus compañeros empezaban a seguirle en su emoción. No tardaron mucho en correr hacia el patio del castillo para llevarlas al dicho banquete seguidos por el rey que saltaba de un lado a otro. Circus Moon se quedó un momento detrás junto con Harl. Los dos vieron como los demás empezaban a divertirse en el banquete acompañados de Shai y Marla quien llegaban con Doggy en brazos. Shai empezó a reprender a su hermano por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba mientras las demás explicaban lo que había ocurrido a Marla y Doggy.

\- Parecen muy felices –comentó Harl–. ¿Eres feliz con ellos?

\- Sí, mucho –Circus Moon le abrazó entonces–. Pero eso no significa que no lo fuese también contigo. Mi infancia contigo fue estupenda Harl, y quería agradecerte que estuvieses aquí. Además de pedirte perdón por olvidarte.

\- ¡No, no, es normal! Tú también tienes que crecer y enfrentarte a todas cosas. Harl lo sabe. Solo me sentía un poco solo.

\- ¿Estarás bien?

\- ¡Por supuesto! –sonrió Harl–. Mientras haya gente con una imaginación viva seguirán pensando en alguien como yo. Las Ideas nunca mueren, siempre se quedan ahí esperando a que alguien vuelva a pensar en ella.

Circus Moon sonrió asintiendo con él mientras Harl cogía su mano y la llevaba hasta el banquete. Los demás los recibieron con los brazos abiertos y todos empezaron a disfrutar de la pequeña fiesta. El miedo no iba a marcharse nunca, pero mientras tuviesen esperanza en el futuro y pudiesen vislumbrar una solución para sus problemas, podrían seguir hacia delante sin ninguna duda.


End file.
